Stop and Stare
by Sadako the Wolf
Summary: As a Pokemon, you usually just stay with your Trainer. But have you ever gotten outside? Do you know what it feels like to be free again, even for a moment? For this Umbreon and this Espeon, that's all the time it takes to realize their true feelings. K


**[I do not own Umbreon, Espeon, or Pokemon in general. Nintendo and Gamefreak do. I just own the specific characters in this story. Enjoy~]  
**

Red eyes stared through a glass door, looking outside, wanting to get away. It was attached to a wolf or fox-like shape, the shape of a Pokemon named Umbri, who was different than any other Umbreon, having crimson red rings instead of golden.

He was trapped in the room of his owner's house. She was currently asleep, with her other Pokemon. The only one awake was Umbri, at least what it seemed to be. He gazed at himself in the reflection, wondering how many years it has been since his owner, Rachel, had caught him.

The door was loose, something Umbri was unaware of until he tried to scratch at the door.

'_Gee, Rachel's really bad at locking doors…_' he thought to himself as it opened. He then ran outside and into the forest, where there was a clearing in the middle. All the wild Pokemon, such as Hoothoot who were awake at this time, looked at Umbri, wondering what he was doing.

Cat-like eyes glanced at the Umbreon. Those eyes belonged to Lumina, Rachel's Espeon. The purple feline had a crush on Umbri ever since she laid her pupils on him.

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, she slowly walked out the window, and then followed him. When he finally stopped, he sat down, admiring the stars above. Lumina stood in the shadows, but then suddenly had an urge to go up to Umbri. She felt a little scared at first, thinking that Umbri wouldn't like it…

But then she just had the feeling he wouldn't mind, so she slowly tiptoed to the black and red Pokemon. She got close, but stopped a few feet behind him.

'_Why does he want to get away from Rachel's house? Isn't it comfortable?_' Lumina pondered to herself. She then looked at Umbri, who was surveying the bright stars above. You could never really see them at their owner's place, even through the glass. It was a greatness you could only really get while being outside.

'_I guess it isn't really fair that we have to stay inside while we sleep, when we could be out here…_' Lumina sighed. No wonder Umbri wanted to get out, it was beautiful out here.

Umbri had always desired to just lie down under the sparkling lights. He had a sense that made him want to obey Rachel, like any other trained Pokemon. He never imagined that he would really be able to do this, and feel a little free.

He heard a small sigh, and got a little worried. Who was it? He then turned around and saw Lumina, who appears to have tagged along with him all this time. He was glad that the Espeon had come along with him, as he'd prefer to talk to someone such as her.

He started to run towards her, smiling. "Hey, Lumina!"

Lumina then gained a bit of happiness. He really wanted to see her? Well, she wanted to see if he really does. "Hi Umbri! Um…how about a little game of tag?" she questioned.

The Umbreon thought for a small moment. "Hmm…well…okay." he told the lavender Pokemon. "Great! You're it!" she cheered and led Umbri around the clearing. He chased Lumina, chuckling to himself. He thought she looked cute like this.

Well, all this time he had really liked her. He was only a bit too quiet to admit it.

Umbri then decided to announce out loud, "I guess this is one of the reasons I fell in love with you!"

Lumina stopped dead in her tracks, and stared at him. "What…? You really like me…?"

Umbri then seemed afraid. "Uhh…is that alright?" he cursed himself silently. That was a bad idea!

"…You know…I've always loved you too…" Lumina admitted. It wasn't a bad idea after all.

"If we both liked each other…why didn't we tell each other sooner?" he asked.

"I guess we'd be frightened of the answer, we both thought the other would say 'no'." she inquired.

"Yeah…but now…we know we both like each other…so…" Umbri uttered slowly, not noticing he was walking closer to Lumina, and so was she.

"Anyways…you really wanted to come out here to see the stars? It really is nice…" she glanced at the aforementioned stars, and then looked at Umbri again.

"I thought so too, but seeing you here is better than any starry night…"

She blushed. "You-you really mean that?" she quizzed him.

"Of course I do…"

"Oh, Umbri…"

"Lumina…"

They moved closer, inches away from their own faces. They looked into each other's eyes, with Lumina's wondering, and Umbri's determined.

She cocked her head, asking if they could, and he nodded. They closed the gap between them, their lips touching into a kiss.

Both pairs of eyes closed, bliss overcoming them. They both wondered if this was dream…but fate would not lie. It was in fact, true. They really were here…

After a few minutes, the two Eeveelutions pulled away, gasping for air.

"That was wonderful…" Lumina told Umbri.

"Yeah, I know…" he agreed.

"We should probably get home; Usually Rachel gets up in the middle of the night because of her insomnia…"

"Oh alright…" Umbri sounded a little down, he wanted to spend more time with Lumina. Trudging behind her, they got out of the forest, and back into Rachel's house, both of them quickly falling asleep next to each other, happy to be in love.

END


End file.
